Era of Heroes
by TheOneNotOnly
Summary: In the Unova region, there are strange things happening. Many Pokemon are getting enhanced abilities. One of them is Alejandro, a Dewott. Follow his adventure as he makes friends and battles enemies. First Fanfic, M for language and future lemons, and hopeyou enjoy!


Era of Heroes

 **AN: This is my first fanfiction, and I've literally kept this idea in my head for awhile. It's obviously based by X-Men, but also by Micheal Carroll's Superhuman series. I highly recommend you read these books if you get a chance. I do not own Pokémon or any other franchise listed above.**

Prolouge

The sun rose from its slumber as its light touched all the land in Unova. It has been awhile since I got to see the sun rise. I've been on the run ever since an incident changed my life.

I am a 14 year old Dewott who is not your average height. We usually are around 4 feet, but I am _7 feet tall_. It is obviously difficult to live a normal life when you are this tall, but that's not the end of it. Instead of being blue, almost my entire fur is the color black, and my eyes are white. I look like a demon, a monster. On top of all this, my abilities are enhanced.

When my parents saw me like this, they thought I had been eaten by some sort of monster. Our village champion, a wise Stoutland named Drake, was alerted an instantly tried to ki- _apprehend me._ If I was a regular Dewott, he would've literally crushed all of my bones with his Giga Impact. However, when I received the blow, it didn't even faze me. After he attacked me, I controlled myself to not strike at him, there was still a chance I could convince him that I was Alejandro, the Dewott raised by his two parents, an Ampharos named Xavier, and a beautiful Samurott named Sarah.

Any noise that came out of my mouth were just grunts and snarls. I became frightened. Drake knew it was going to take more than just one attack, so after recharging he used Crunch on me. My reflexes took over, and I attacked him with my scalchop, only it was more harder and sharper. In one hit, _one hit_ , our village champion was down.

I ran away into the forests, hoping that they wouldn't send anybody out to hunt me down. All I could hear were the screams of the terrified pokémon that had just witnessed what happened.

That was exactly 1 week ago, ever since then, I've been hiding in this cave, not knowing what to do.

Present

" _How wonderful,"_ I thought. The sun rise was so beautiful and it seemed as if I had no one else to share it with. " _I guess I should check if there any more berries."_ I got up and dropped down from the entrance. The cave's entrance itself is about 6 to 8 feet above the forest and the actual cave's height is 10 feet.

The cave is an alright shelter, but anybody would rather sleep in the forest than a dark cave. I chose it because its great camouflage. If I just slept in the forest, some wandering kid might find me and blow my cover.

" _Crap,"_ I said to myself. There weren't any berries left in the area where I usually obtain my food. I thought to myself, _"Looks like I have to find a new shelter."_

If you haven't caught on, I am still unable to talk, so I guess until I meet a mind reader, I won't be able to communicate properly. I don't have any items on me, so I start to walk to find a new shelter, when I hear something. "I swear I saw the monster here Dax." "Sure you did Leonidas, and as far as we know, it's an Oni."

These guys are on a hunt for me? Why? Also he just referred to me as an Oni, rude. I decide to take a glance at their general direction. I see a Beheeyem and a Rockruff. I don't recognize them from my village. "LOOK DAX IT'S THE O-" " _Shit."_

I run as fast as I can, but then I feel myself floating in the air. "Good job Dax!" the Rockruff says. The Beheeyem replies, "Leo, stay close to me, apparently this _thing_ took out Drake at Nuvema Village." So these guys aren't from my village then.

Immediately after that, Dax the Beheeyem throws me to the ground. I guess he thought it would knock me out, but I'm back up on my feet soon after being released. I decide the quickest way out of this is to attack my assailants. I use a Water Gun, which seems more like a Hydro Cannon, and the Beheeyem barely dodges.

I see the Rockruff run away for some reason as the Beheeyem charges up a Psybeam. I get hit by it, and oh boy, this really hurts. Dax looks confused and yells, "WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?!" I raise my scalchop at him and charge to try and hit him. The shell connects and our little alien friend is on the ground motionless.

" _Wait, he's motionless. SHITTTTTTT!"_ I rush towards the downed pokémon, but as soon as I reach him, I hear his voice in my head saying, " _Why do you care if I'm down? As soon as backup arrives you're going to regret ever doing this."_ I am extremely confused on how he can talk to me in my head, but then I suddenly see the ground as I can feel myself losing consciousness.

 **Well, that's the end of the Epilouge! I really hope you enjoyed this story and I wish you guys can tell me how to improve my writing. Towns and cities are referred here as villages because there are no humans here. Thank you so much for reading and I'll keep on updating Alejandro's story. Bye!**


End file.
